Smoke On The Water
by CJS51703
Summary: (Underswap!AU) The day before monsters are set to move to the surface, Papyrus decides to take one more walk around. And a little ghost joins him.


*****Hello, everyone! This idea came to me because I was playing some Underswap videos in the background while doing my homework yesterday and I had to sit down and write it. A brief disclaimer: I don't actually know Hapstablook's gender, so they're just gender-neutral here. Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, and Hapstablook belong to Toby Fox, Underswap belongs to some human that isn't me, and let's go!**

The day had finally , technically, it was tomorrow... eh, same difference. The monsters would, at long last, get to go to the surface.

"Okay, I think that's everything packed up!" Sans said, looking at the various packed and labelled boxes in their living room.

"Yep. Say, ah, bro? I'm gonna go out for a bit," Papyrus said. "Are you adding onto your endless tab?" Sans asked condescendingly, crossing his arms.

"Nope."

Papyrus didn't say anything else after that as he left.

XxX

Waterfall was peaceful. After all, monsters were doing some last-minute packing before the next day's big move. So, the area was serene with the gentle running of water. The air was cool and the light breeze carried the faint sound of bells.

Papyrus walked along slowly, aware of the grass crunching beneath his ratty, orange sneakers. He played idly with the cigarette in his mouth.

This world was his home. He'd been born here, raised here, and this was all he knew. But every monster had dreamed of the glories of the surface. Now... that dream was hours away from becoming a reality. It was exciting, yes, but just as scary all the same.

Papyrus had to get a place to stay, and he had to keep Sans safely under control. And those were just the priorities. It was a lot to handle.

"God..." Papyrus sighed. He put out the cigarette in his mouth and lit a new one. A long drag was exhaled in a sigh. He put his drug back between where his lips would've been and kept walking.

Until something pink caught his eye sockets. "Happi?"

Sure enough, tending to a few little snails, was Hapstablook. They turned around. "Oh! Hey, Papyrus. What are you doing all the way out here?" they asked.

Papyrus walked over. "Oh, you know, taking a stroll through Waterfall. Tomorrow's the big day, so I thought I'd take a last look around. Before we, y'know, leave it all behind," he said.

Hapstablook nodded. "Do you mind if I come with you?" they asked shyly.

"Of course not. After all, I'm just walking," Papyrus said. Hapstablook smiled and followed.

XxX

The two monsters went about, enjoying the silence of the other's company.

"So," Papyrus eventually piped up, "I bet Napstaton won't shut up about the surface."

A slight smile came to Hapstablook's face. "Yeah. We were on the phone earlier, and he was really excited to get to the surface. He can't wait to perform up there. But... he said that no matter how busy he gets, he'll always try to find time to call me," they said.

Papyrus smiled lightly. "Good. Shy or not, everyone needs someone," he said. Hapstablook seemed to blush a little at that. They only blushed even harder when they were caught doing so.

"What's with that look?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh, um, I..." At last, the little pink ghost sighed. "There was no way to avoid it, was there?"

Papyrus raised a browbone. "Avoid what, now?" he asked.

"We're at the dump. Let's just... stop so I can tell you," Hapstablook said. Sure enough, the two had reached the Waterfall dump.

Papyrus sat down on a dry space, taking off his shoes before putting his feet into the water. "Feels nice?" Hapstablook guessed from the skeleton's expression. Papyrus nodded.

"Yep. So, what's on your mind, Happi? You don't open up much, so I'm actually pretty curious," he said.

If ghosts could sweat, then Hapstablook would've been doing that. "W-well, um... you and I have known each other for a long time now," they opened. "Couple of years, yeah," Papyrus agreed. He nonchalantly let more smoke escape from his mouth.

"Right. And for the longest time, I've had a... a, um... I've had a c-crush on you," Hapstablook forced out.

That really caught Papyrus' attention. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that... you're so funny, and relaxed, and I don't know how to explain it, really. But I just really like you," Hapstablook finally admitted, blushing.

Papyrus smiled. "You know what's weird about that?" he asked. "What?" Hapstablook asked, apprehension lacing their tone. Their eyes widened as they were kissed on the cheek.

"I fell the exact same way about you."

Papyrus pulled away and showed a more casual expression now. He was shocked as he was suddenly hugged. But he laughed a bit and hugged back.

"Love you too, Happi."

And the two monsters sat in peace together. The surface was tomorrow. For now, they had each other.

*****And there you go. Because who doesn't need a little bit of fluff every now and then? If anyone knows Happi's official gender in this AU, then please let me know. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
